


Suit & Tie

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awesome!Tony, Gen, trans!pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this post on tumblr:  http://erlenmeyer-sweater.tumblr.com/post/102363904960/nominominus-bigbarawolf-butterpaint-lol</p><p>Pepper is transitioning. One day, he comes into work a different man, and Tony notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suit & Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82592) by princecanary.tumblr.com. 



It had taken years to get to this point, years for him to be comfortable with himself. No longer a man in a woman’s body, his appearances would match his gender. No longer ‘Virginia’, but now ‘Oliver’, though he supposed ‘Pepper’ was still okay, as long as it was from Tony.

He took his time, cutting his long, strawberry blonde hair. It was difficult – usually, he visited a favorite stylist of his best friend and boss, Tony Stark, but Oliver wanted to do this for himself.

He had ordered a suit online. It wasn’t a perfect fit, being off the rack, and it wasn’t top of the line, but it was his. Another step to gender harmony.

Finally, Monday loomed. Oliver dressed in his suit, fixed his hair as best he could, and started off for Stark Industries. He read over the report he had finished for Mr. Stark so as to keep his own mind from becoming too anxious.

Almost immediately, he headed to Tony’s office. As his personal assistant, Oliver did way more than he should – writing Mr. Stark’s (he would only call Mr. Stark ‘Tony’ to his face in a non-professional setting) reports and reviews – nearly running the entire company for the man. But he didn’t mind.

He took a deep breath, attempting to stay calm, then knocked on the frame of the door. “Good morning, Mr. Stark... I have your report ready...”

“Excellent, Ms. Potts. And how many times must I ask you to call me Tony?” The dark haired CEO sat on his desk, facing the windowed wall, not turning around to look at his PA.

“At least once more, as always, Mr. Stark,” the other man replied with a tone of amusement.

There are more on your desk,” said Tony, glancing up at Oliver, then back at his paper, “if you –” Tony dropped his paper and whipped his head around to look back at the other man. “What the –?”

“What are you wearing?!” Tony asked in horror. “Your hair, your clothes!!??”

Oliver grasped at his right elbow with his left hand, blushing. He stammered, “S-sir... I... I understand if you are upset... I just feel better dressing this way... I hope you can take me seriously like this as much as you did when I... wore a skirt... P-please...”

Mr. Stark’s eyes narrowed, taking in Oliver’s appearance. “No one will take you seriously,” he said grimly.

Oliver squeaked, tears welling up. It was one thing to think it in his own head, but to hear his boss, his wonderfully eccentric boss, say that to his face – Oliver had a hard time of it. “U-uh...”

“Not while you are wearing that tie!” Tony shouted, leaning forward to point menacingly at it. “Soooooooo last season!”

Jumping up over his desk, the billionaire shouted to his PA, “Put my meetings on hold! We have to go shopping! And get you a better haircut!”

Oliver stuttered a token protest but was, of course, ignored by Tony.

“Now, Pepper,” Tony said, shoving Oliver into the elevator and pressing the button for the garage, “Do you want to hit Versace today, or wait until the new collection’s out?”

“Um... I...” Oliver mumbled, still a bit in shock.

“And are you going to go on hormones? What about surgery?” Tony pressed.

“Yes?” Oliver asked more than said.

Tony whipped out his phone. “JARVIS?” He asked. “Find me someone who does gender reassignment surgery.”

“Of course, sir,” the AI’s voice replied.

“Don’t you worry, Peps. We’re gonna buy you the nicest dick in Manhattan...Well, short of mine,” he joked.

Then Tony gasped, throwing up a hand to clutch at Oliver’s shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’ve been calling you ‘Pepper’! Would you prefer something else?”

“Well, I want to change my legal name to ‘Oliver’, Tony. But I think I’d like it if you kept calling me ‘Pepper’.”

“I can get that name change done ASAP?”

“It’s just a stop off to the courthouse, and a few weeks for it to come back. I can wait, Tony... unlike some people.” Here, Oliver stared pointedly at his boss.

“OF course, of co- HEY! I resemble that remark!” Tony whined.

Oliver pursed his lips to hold back his laughter, but a smile broke through.

“There’s my Pepper!” Tony grinned as the elevator doors opened on the first underground level. “Happy!” Tony waved his chauffeur and bodyguard over. “We’re playing hooky!”

“Boss...” Happy hedged warningly.

“No, it’s for Pepper! He needs a new haircut, and a whole new wardrobe!” Tony gestured at Oliver who shrugged and smiled.

“Hey, Happy,” he said.

“He? Do you want to be called ‘he’ now, Ms. Potts?” Happy asked kindly.

“Yeah, Haps. I do.”

And for once, Oliver ‘Pepper’ Potts knew that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
